


Это не романтично?

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: EiE, Empath, Empathy, Fluff, M/M, empath!John, empath!verse, valentines day, valentines fluff, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Молли говорит Шерлоку, что он должен сделать что-нибудь приятное для Джона на День святого Валентина. Вы можете себе представить, как хорошо это происходит.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 3





	Это не романтично?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Isn't It Romantic?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/684672) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



− А где Джон? − спрашивает Лестрейд. Инспектор выглядит смущённым из-за того, что рядом с Шерлоком нет Джона. Ради всего святого, Джон на самом деле не следует за ним всё время, как собака. Это не так, несмотря на то, что думают люди. Шерлок попросил Джона пойти с ним, потому что всегда об этом просит, потому что предпочитает, чтобы Джон был с ним, но тот поморщился, когда Шерлок рассказал ему несколько деталей, предоставленных Лестрейдом, и печально сказал: «Я не думаю, что смогу справиться с этим сегодня, Шерлок. Ты будешь в порядке без меня?»

Шерлок что-то проворчал, но согласился. Он будет в порядке, с ним всё будет хорошо, правда. Они действительно функционируют как отдельные сущности, несмотря на уколы, из-за которых он делает вид, что не слышит их от ярдовцев на местах преступлений. Иногда Джон чувствует, что не может справиться с остаточными эмоциями от убийств, которые они так часто расследуют, и решает остаться дома, вот и всё.

На заднем плане Андерсон каким-то образом ухмыляется и смотрит одновременно. Шерлок бросает на него быстрый взгляд, напоминая себе о том, что Джон постоянно твердит ему: Андерсон не стоит ни его времени, ни его сарказма. Иногда он почти тонет в нём.

− Джон дома, − отвечает он. Он бросает на Лестрейда проницательный взгляд: что-то не так. _Ох_. − На тебе одна из рубашек моего брата.

− Ах, нет. Нет, это не так. − И тут Грег краснеет.

− Он подарил тебе рубашку? Почему?

Грег посмеивается над ним. 

− Потому что сегодня День святого Валентина?

Дело не только в этом, потому что Грег снова краснеет; Майкрофт сделал нечто большее, чем просто подарил Грегу рубашку − и галстук, на самом деле − из-за глупого, выдуманного праздника.

Шерлок решает, что лучше просто не задавать лишних вопросов о выборе Майкрофтом одежды для своего... кем бы ни был Грег. Бойфренд? Вторая половинка? Он понятия не имеет, какое слово предпочёл бы его брат, и у него нет никакого желания это знать.

Шерлок обращает свое внимание на то, что важно, на сцену преступления, на подсказки, которые так и просятся быть увиденными, быть истолкованными, чтобы рассказать ему свою историю.

***

− Шерлок, что ты здесь делаешь? − спрашивает Молли. Она выглядит удивлённой и немного настороженной.

На её столе в углу стоит букет жёлтых маргариток. Они яркие и жизнерадостные. Среди них торчит открытка с напечатанным сообщением «С Днем Святого Валентина, Молли! Спасибо, что терпишь нас. С любовью, Джон и Шерлок».

_Почему Джон прислал ей цветы? Почему маргаритки?_

Шерлок переводит взгляд с тела на неё и обратно. 

− Я совершенно уверен, что осматриваю этот труп, Молли. Но, пожалуйста, не стесняйся поправлять меня, если я ошибаюсь.

Она издаёт раздражённый звук. 

− Разве ты не должен что-то сделать для Джона?

Он снова поднимает голову, на этот раз в замешательстве. 

− Но почему?

− Сегодня День Святого Валентина!

Шерлок фыркает и снова обращает внимание на труп.

К несчастью, слова Молли подействовали, и он провёл следующие пятнадцать минут, убеждая себя, что ему нужно сосредоточиться на тайне перед ним, а не на том, чтобы постоянно проверять, что Джон на него не сердится.

− А потом ты чем займёшься? − наконец спрашивает она. Он думал, что она ушла.

− Я расследую убийство, − отвечает Шерлок. Краем глаза он видит, как Молли качает головой и закатывает глаза.

− Ну, ты что-нибудь подарил Джону?

Шерлок раздражённо вздыхает. 

− С какой стати мне что-то покупать для Джона?

− Потому что сегодня День Святого Валентина, Шерлок! И вы с Джоном вместе.

− Ну и что?

− Ты должен сделать что-то хорошее для человека, которого любишь, в День Святого Валентина, − теперь она смотрит на него, возмущённая его пренебрежением к Джону.

Не нужно быть эмпатом, чтобы понять, что она расстроена из-за него. Она сочувствует Джону в этом, несмотря на то, что Джона здесь нет, чтобы сообщить Шерлоку, хочет ли он что-нибудь на День Святого Валентина.

Шерлок боится, что так и будет. Джон, в некотором смысле, очень нормальный человек. Ему нравятся эти жесты. Он любит такие дурацкие праздники, как этот. Возможно. Вероятнее всего. Чёрт.

− Думаю, Джону понравится, если ты ему что-нибудь подаришь, − тихо добавляет Молли. После ещё нескольких мгновений наблюдения за ним, пока он концентрируется на теле и наблюдает за ней краем глаза, она коротко вскидывает руки и снова закатывает глаза.

− Пойду выпью кофе, − говорит она.

− Чёрный, два кусочка сахара, − отвечает Шерлок.

Когда она уходит, Шерлок снова быстро обращается к эмоциям в своей голове в поисках той маленькой частички Джона, которую всегда носит с собой. Джон совсем не злится на него, что должно было бы его успокоить, почему-то совсем не злится.

В этот момент Джон где-то бродит по своим делам. Если ментальная карта Шерлока точна, а это скорее всего так, то Джон находится в «Теско Экспресс», внизу по улице от квартиры. Он чем-то недоволен, но Шерлок уверен, что это не из-за него.

Когда она возвращается из кафетерия с кофе для них обоих, он смотрит в никуда, совершенно забыв о теле. Он игнорирует её, игнорирует чашку кофе, которую она протягивает, игнорирует её «Шерлок?» и, не сказав больше ни слова, выбегает из морга.

***

Джон сидит в своём кресле и смотрит то, что похоже на «Доктора Кто», когда Шерлок вбегает в квартиру. Он с удивлением поднимает голову; на его лице появляется улыбка при виде измученного лица Шерлока, его широко раскрытых глаз, румянца на щеках. Джон не встаёт с кресла, но Шерлок чувствует мысленное объятие, щупальце утешения, которое тот посылает для их связи.

− Ты ведь ходил в магазин, не так ли? − Джон улыбается, и это тоже успокаивает Шерлока. − Что заставило тебя пойти в магазин именно сегодня? Мне пришлось выйти за молоком и хлебом, и это было ужасно. И это были только супермаркеты.

Шерлок протягивает ему пакет. 

− Я принёс тебе вот это.

Джон встаёт и идёт через комнату туда, где стоит Шерлок, напряжённый и неуверенный. Джон стоит рядом с ним, в пределах личного пространства. Шерлоку нравится, когда Джон стоит слишком близко, ему это нравится так же сильно, как он ненавидит, когда кто-то ещё слишком близко подходит к нему. Джон берёт пакет из рук Шерлока и заглядывает внутрь.

− Ты купил _«Скайфолл_ » на DVD?

Шерлок кивает, всё ещё напряжённо. Он сцепляет руки за спиной, чтобы не выдать нервозность, чтобы не прикоснуться к Джону прямо сейчас. 

− Сегодня День святого Валентина. Я должен был принести тебе что-нибудь романтичное.

Джон смеётся.

Шерлок скрещивает руки на груди и, за неимением лучшего термина, надувает губы.

Джон смеётся целую минуту, держа пакет в одной руке, а другой обнимая Шерлока. Его веселье приятно ощущается в голове Шерлока, оно тёплое и яркое, полное радости и любви, достаточно хорошее, чтобы он не обиделся, когда над ним смеются. Или с ним, как угодно.

− Это... Неправильно? − спрашивает Шерлок. На мгновение он выглядит невыносимо юным, и Джон может представить себе, как тот в детстве дарил несчастные валентинки своей матери и брату, которые, как ему сказали, были «неправильными».

Джон успокаивается. 

− Нет. Нет, вовсе нет, Шерлок. Тебе просто не нужно было этого делать. Ты не должен мне ничего дарить на этот дурацкий праздник. Мне не нужны твои подарки.

− Ты купил Молли цветы.

Джон кивает. 

− Иногда приятно что-то сделать для людей. Я подумал, что Молли оценит это; я не думаю, что у неё есть кто-то в этом году, чтобы послать ей розы. И я думаю, что она этого заслуживает, она терпит нас. С тобой.

− Ты меня терпишь.

− Да, но у меня регулярно ещё бывают с тобой оргазмы.

Шерлок краснеет. Он всё ещё не привык к этому, не привык желать Джона физически и эмоционально. Для него это новая территория. Для него это совершенно новая территория, чреватая путаницей и минами, а также полным отсутствием знаний о том, что такое романтика.

Именно поэтому он и прислушивается к советам Молли Хупер. Хотя он подозревает, что у неё в этом больше опыта, чем у него.

− Она сказала, что я должен сделать что-то хорошее для тебя. − Шерлок ненавидит, как тихо звучит его голос, как неуверенно.

− Ох... Так вот что побудило тебя к этому? − Джон всё ещё удивлён и доволен; ему тепло, он счастлив и близок.

Шерлок кивает.

Джон снова улыбается ему. Он, кажется, доволен тем, что стоит рядом и улыбается Шерлоку.

− Не хочешь ли поужинать в ресторане? − рискует Шерлок. Он совершенно сбит с толку, когда дело доходит до «романтики». − Ужин должен быть романтичным, верно? − Они регулярно ужинают вместе, но он никогда раньше не считал это романтичным.

− В День Святого Валентина? Чёрт, нет.

− Ну и что же ты хочешь? Мы сделаем всё, что ты захочешь, Джон.

Джон продолжает улыбаться, всё ещё довольный и близкий. Он кладёт диск на журнальный столик и помогает Шерлоку снять пальто и шарф, а затем вешает их за дверью (потому что Шерлок, конечно, никогда этого не делает). 

− Давай закажем еду в том китайском ресторанчике, который тебе нравится, и посмотрим фильм, как насчёт этого?

− Неужели? И это всё?

Джон улыбается. 

− Неужели ты не понял, как легко мне угодить, Шерлок? Мне не нужны жесты, чтобы понять, что ты чувствуешь − в этом преимущество эмпата. Мне ничего этого не нужно. Застрял со мной, помнишь?

Шерлок кивает. 

− Это... Было бы неплохо, − медленно произносит он. − Этот фильм такой же нелепый, как и все остальные?

Джон снова смеётся. 

− Ты, наверное, возненавидишь его. Но ты можешь попытаться соблазнить меня, если тебе станет скучно.

Шерлок улыбается. 

− Хорошо.


End file.
